Digital camera devices have become ubiquitous. In addition to dedicated digital cameras (e.g., a handheld photo camera, a video camera), many other types of devices now incorporate digital cameras, including computers and smartphones. Mobile phones with built-in, high quality, digital cameras are perhaps the most popular communication platform in existence. Consumers use mobile phones to take pictures of others as well as pictures of themselves (i.e., selfies) and then upload the pictures to various social media platforms.
Digital cameras are not without some user-unfriendly aspects, however. Taking a photo of oneself (and/or others) from a remote position with a digital camera, particularly a mobile phone camera, is not easy to do. If a smartphone user wants to take a selfie picture (including of a group that includes the user), the user may take a close-up shot by extending his or her arm outward or by using a selfie stick. Alternatively, the user may take a longer distance picture using some sort of timer or remote control function in the smartphone. But, in that situation, after propping the smartphone up in a position to take the picture, the user then must rush into position in the picture frame and then freeze in position until the timer goes off. A remote control device may allow the user and others to prepare for the picture. However, this requires a piece of equipment separate from the digital camera that may get lost or may break.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and apparatuses for operating a digital camera system. In particular, there is a need for a digital camera system that can be remotely operated by a user without the need for a remote controller separate from the digital camera system.